The Master of YinYang
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: <html><head></head>Takes place when Kakashi is training Naruto in Nature Manipulation. Something neither or them could have predicted happened. NarutoxHarem R&R</html>
1. Chapter 1

Training Begins and a Shocking Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto whatsoever.

A/N: This story takes place just as Kakashi is about to train Naruto in nature manipulation. Oh and just as a heads up the pairings for this story are . Also in this fic Naruto has both the Yin and Yang Half of the Kyuubi in him so his transformations will be much more violent. If you don't like the idea for the story then as Ibiki would say in Naruto abridged, "Tough Shit." Anyway enjoy the fic and R&R.

In the middle of the training field in the Hidden Leaf Village there were two people there. One of them was tall with gravity defying grey hair a leaf Headband around his forehead that leaned down to cover his left eye, a traditional Jonin flak jacket with a long sleeved blue shirt under it, blue pants and blue sandals with bandages wrapped around the lower calves and special fighting gloves with a metal plate over them; to finish the look there was a mask over his face and the only visible part of his face was his right eye. This guy is an elite jonin of the Leaf Village, Kakashi Hatake.

The other person was someone who was shorter than Kakashi, but not by much. He had wild spiky blond hair, a black headband wrapped around his forehead with the long cloth fluttering in the breeze, wearing a black and orange shirt with orange pants, black Shinobi sandals and to complete his look he had tan skin, bright blue eyes that could pierce a person's soul and three whisker marks on each cheek. This was the number one surprising ninja of the Leaf and student to Kakashi, Naruto Uzumaki.

The two of them were in the field because Kakashi was now going to start his student on Elemental Manipulation training to help him create his own jutsu. It was going to take a long time. "Okay let's get started" Kakashi said rubbing his head. Naruto chuckled slightly, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Naruto said. "It's just been a long time since I actually trained with you Kakashi-sensei and I'm a little excited. I don't know why, but I'm feeling pretty good about it."

"Is that so" Kakashi said amused as they both chuckled a bit, but then Kakashi got serious. "Laugh while you can Naruto" he said making Naruto stop "Time will not stand still for us."

The wind picked up a bit around them tossing their hair around slightly as Naruto waited for Kakashi to begin.

"I told you back at the hospital the goal of this training" Kakashi said. "It is to make an ultimate Ninjutsu that is unique to you and you alone. It'll be a technique that will go beyond the Rasengan."

Naruto looked determined and Kakashi held up two fingers, "First you need to master two techniques for this to work. How to change your chakra's nature and how to change its form."

"How to change my chakra's nature and how to change its form" Naruto repeated confused.

Kakashi sighed and held his hand up, "Okay I thought you could handle two things, but I guess I was wrong, sorry." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while chuckling and grumbling at the same time. "Okay we'll start with changing the Chakra's form. Do your Rasengan for me." 

"Got it" Naruto said and made a cross shaped seal and then a clone appeared. Naruto held his hand out and the clone began waving its hand all around the original's hand and soon the swirling and spiraling form of the Rasengan rested in Naruto's right hand.

"There you see" Kakashi said. "You've already mastered half of the exercise. Your Rasengan in proof of that."

"It is" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded, "By compressing chakra into a sphere and having it rotate at incredible speeds; that's Shape Manipulation to the maximum level it can go to. The Rasengan takes Shape Manipulation to the ultimate level possible."

"So I've already passed the first part" Naruto said excited.

"That's about the size of it" Kakashi replied. Naruto jumped around cheering as he let the Rasengan dissipate. "Okay the next part is Nature Manipulation. Let's take the Chidori for example" Kakashi made three hand seals and held his right arm. "The Chidori requires both Shape and Nature Manipulation simultaneously. By focusing chakra into my right hand I can make the shape of the jutsu."

A chakra ball appeared in Kakashi's hand and floated just a little bit above it. "Then I change the nature of it so it's like an electrical current." The chakra then began making static sounds as small lightning bolts danced off it and then it made the loud whistling sound of the Chidori with the usual sound of chirping birds. "And by changing the form I can make it discharge at whatever power I wish." The chirping got louder and the lightning got brighter.

"So that's changing its nature" Naruto asked amazed.

"That's the secret" Kakashi said, "In order to evolve the Rasengan into a more powerful jutsu you must add your own nature chakra into it and mold it into a different form. Like the Chidori it'll require nature manipulation and shape manipulation to get it to its most powerful state."

"No problem" Naruto said arrogantly. "Piece of cake. All I need to do is add my chakra nature to my Rasengan and voila ultimate Ninjutsu."

Kakashi face planted and dropped his Chidori. Recovering he gazed at Naruto sternly, "It's not that easy Naruto. It's not something you can just add to it and expect it to be done. I bet you don't even know what your chakra nature is."

"It's got a nature" Naruto said confused again.

Kakashi sighed again, "Well I figured this would happen, but oh well." He held up five fingers, "Okay listen up, there are a total of five chakra natures; Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning and Earth. The five great nations each got their names from these five natures. They are the foundation for all Ninjutsu that we Shinobi learn."

"I had no idea" Naruto said quietly.

"Most everyone's nature falls into each of these natures" Kakashi continued. "Take the Uchiha for example. Their clan were always gifted with fire nature so they excelled in fire style jutsu. Wind nature leads to Wind style jutsu and Lightning nature leads to Lightning Style jutsu like the Chidori, which of course is a lightning style jutsu."

"Wait" Naruto interrupted, "Then that means that someone like Sasuke has two chakra natures going for him. Both fire and lightning."

Kakashi nodded and reached into his pouch "That's right, whereas right now you don't have any. We don't even know what nature you're predisposed to." Kakashi then pulled out slips of paper. "Which is why we'll use these to find out" he said holding one between his fingers.

"How are we going to do that?" Naruto asked. He was silenced when Kakashi's paper suddenly crinkled up in his fingers.

"If you have a lightning nature, like me, then the paper wrinkles" Kakashi said. "Wind will make it tear, fire will make it burn, water will make it wet and earth will make it crumble." He held the remaining papers up, "These are special papers made from special trees that are exposed to chakra. Just transfer some chakra into the paper and we'll find out what your chakra affinity nature is."

Naruto took one of the papers and held it in his hand. This was the one moment that changed Naruto's live forever and it was for the better too. Transferring some chakra into it some things happened that they didn't expect.

It began normally, first Naruto's paper split perfectly down the middle. Kakashi was about to tell him he had wind nature when the two halves then wrinkled up very tightly. "Well it seems you have both Wind and Lightning natures. That's very rare in a ninja." Naruto didn't say anything; he just continued staring at the paper with something akin to shock and astonishment, "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto still didn't say anything, but kept looking at the paper. Kakashi looked down at the paper and saw why Naruto was so quiet. The two crinkled halves of paper were glowing brightly before they jumped from his hands making them both jump back in surprise. One half glowed black and the other glowed white. Then both of the papers floated towards each other before combining and twisting into one. The black half had some white in it while the white half had some black in it. It looked like the yin-yang symbol.

Kakashi had his eyes widened as he stared at the papers as they floated down to the ground still glowing, 'I can't believe it. That glow and that symbol. It's the legendary Yin-Yang chakra nature. It was said to only be a myth.'

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

Kakashi straightened up, "Well that is quite a surprise Naruto. You seem to have affinities to Wind and Lightning."

"What about the thing with the paper glowing and all" Naruto asked.

"That is what is so surprising," Kakashi said. "I assume that you haven't heard about the Yin and Yang forms of chakra?" Seeing Naruto's blank face with his eyes all squinty made him chuckle slightly, "Well let's put it this way Yin and Yang are the basic forms of jutsu concept. Every non-elemental jutsu, like the Nara clan Shadow Jutsu or the Akimichi Expansion jutsu along with medical jutsu, etc; are Yin-Yang jutsu. It's just a surprise that you have affinities to them since no ninja in recorded history has ever had Yin or Yang affinities."

"Wow, I'm awesome" Naruto cheered making Kakashi sweat drop. "What exactly do Yin and Yang do Kakashi-sensei?"

"That I'm not quite sure, but I think that you'll eventually figure it out" Kakashi said, "But for now let's get started on your training. We can start with either Wind or Lightning, so which one would you like?"

Naruto put a hand to his chin and began thinking about which one to start with. Finally he decided, "Let's start with lightning Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, we'll start with lightning. We don't have a lot of time so I got a way for us to cheat time." 

"How are we going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Through a special method that only you can do" Kakashi said. "It's going to involve your shadow clones." Seeing Naruto's confused face he elaborated, "The shadow clones have a special ability that happens when they've been dispelled. Everything they learn will be passed on to you when they dispel."

"So that means if I make enough shadow clones I can learn nature manipulation a lot quicker" Naruto finished.

"That's correct" Kakashi said. Then they sensed someone coming towards them. Yamato landed right next to them, "Ah, Yamato, right on time."

"Captain Yamato" Naruto greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi asked me to be here to help supervise your training" Yamato said. In a quieter voice he finished, "I'm also here to make sure you don't lose control of the fox." Naruto looked downcast when that was brought up, but quickly hid it and nodded.

"Alright, let's begin" Kakashi said. He plucked a leaf from a nearby tree and handed it to Naruto. "What you need to do now is manipulate your lightning nature into the leaf. The objective is to get the leaf to spark until it fizzles away."

"Okay, I can do that" Naruto said and made a cross shape hand seal, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu." There were many poof of smoke and now there were about 300 Naruto's in the training ground. "You all know what to do so let's do it."

"Alright" the clones chorused and went to grab a leaf and they began the exercise. Yamato had set up some wood totems in the area and sat in the middle of them ready to unleash the suppression jutsu if the Kyuubi started wreaking havoc.

The day had gone by and it was now 8:00 and getting dark. Naruto had managed to create sparks in about half of the leaf and it only took about 2700 shadow clones and three near Kyuubi transformations. "Okay that's enough for today Naruto" Kakashi called at the Naruto's who were still practicing.

All the clones dispelled and the original dropped to the ground panting in exhaustion. Naruto was too tired and exhausted to even form words right now since it was now taking most of his strength to even breath.

Kakashi stared at Naruto, 'I can't believe how fast he's grasping the concept of the training. It took me over a month to get where he is and he only did it in a day. If he truly masters both of his elements and the Yin-Yang he'll be unbeatable.'

"You okay Naruto" Yamato asked since Naruto still hadn't gotten up yet.

"Yeah I'm good" Naruto panted. "I'll go back in a bit after I rest for a bit. You two can go on."

"Alright" Kakashi said snapping his book shut, "Let's go Yamato." Both of the jonin got up and left the area leaving Naruto alone. Naruto waited until they were gone before sighing and sitting in a meditative stance and entered his mindscape.

Naruto found himself inside his mindscape and was not surprised to see the dark and dank sewers that was his mind. Ignoring it he walked on until he reached a pair of giant steel bars. In the middle was a tag with the kanji for seal on it.

A dark voice chuckled, "So my container finally comes to visit."

Naruto merely stared up and forward as the water he was standing in began to bubble red and soon a massive bubble version of the Kyuubi appeared in front of him smirking and glaring with its red eyes.

The whole reason Naruto was inside his mindscape was that because while Kakashi was testing his affinities the Kyuubi contacted Naruto through their mental link and told him to come inside his mind later because he had something he wished to discuss with Naruto. Naruto was skeptical at first, but eventually agreed.

"Okay I'm here, what do you want" Naruto asked coldly.

Kyuubi chuckled darkly, "What's with the cold voice? Not happy to see me Naruto?" Naruto simply glared at the fox making it chuckle again. "Only you would have the guts to stare down the most powerful of the Bijuu. You're either very brave or very stupid, or both."

"Enough" Naruto said forcefully before sighing to calm himself down, "You called me in here for a reason so would you please enlighten me as to what you want to discuss?"

Kyuubi suddenly turned serious, "Normally I would not even bother with you, but something has manifested itself in you that is too important to ignore."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"A new bloodline" Kyuubi said to Naruto's shock. "The Yin-Yang has made a manifestation in your soul. It is uncommonly rare for a Yin-Yang to even be an affinity by itself as the only way to have an affinity is to possess the Doujutsu known as Rinnegan and the last one to possess it was the Sage of the Six Paths."

"So your saying the Yin-Yang is now my Kekkei Genkai" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded, "What does it do exactly?"

"There are three different styles to your Kekkei Genkai" Kyuubi said. "The first is known as Inton or Yin Style. This allows you to basically create things from nothingness. As a matter of fact the power of Inton is limited only by imagination and since imagination is unlimited, you could basically create anything. The second is known as Yōton or Yang Style, which allows you to basically breathe life into anything you wish to. The final is called Onmyoton or Yin-Yang Style, which is a combination of the both of them. If you can fully master the Onmyoton then you can connect reality and fantasy making you a master of reality."

Throughout the explanation Naruto's eyes were getting wider and wider until they were about to pop out of his skull. He couldn't even make a rebuttal to the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi finished his explanation by adding, "Plus with having the Yin-Yang bloodline learning jutsu will be so much easier for you since the Yin and Yang are a part of chakra naturally that allows ninja to learn jutsu. With yours being enhances it will allow you to learn them much faster than others."

Naruto finally managed to form words in his mouth, "Why are you even telling me this? I thought you would want me as weak as possible so you could kill me."

Kyuubi then sighed, "Look kit, we're going to be stuck together for a long time and possibly the rest of your life. That damned Fourth Hokage was probably the strongest human on the planet next to the Sage of the Six Paths and knew a lot about seals. While we're stuck here we may as well try to at least act like partners and not like immature 3 year old brats."

Naruto was stunned into silence and that did not happen often, but after a few minutes he smirked slightly, "I guess we have to work together then, aibou."

Kyuubi simply stared at Naruto for a few seconds before giving off a feral smirk, "Indeed aibou" Kyuubi responded back. "But if we are to work together then we need to do a few things to you."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Well first thing you need to do is get rid of that orange monstrosity" Kyuubi said, "I swear to Kami the damn thing practically screams 'Here I am, come kill me' to the enemy." Naruto pouted slightly at having his favorite color made fun of, but eventually agreed. "Good second thing you need to do is stop fawning over that pink haired girl. I don't know what is wrong with you to keep going after a girl who constantly hits you for every single thing you do. Hit, hit, hit, it's like she's your damn mother, it's so annoying and to be honest she's not even that pretty."

"Hey don't insult Sakura-chan like that" Naruto automatically defended, "She's got her good points."

"Name one" Kyuubi said. Naruto said nothing, "I thought so. If I were you I'd go for the Hyuga girl with the huge rack."

Naruto blushed bright red, "You mean Hinata. Why, she doesn't like me that way."

"Damn your dense kit" Kyuubi said making Naruto scowl. "She's liked you before the academy when you fought those kids that were bullying her. Then over the years that turned to love. She's always been watching you from the shadows. Don't you remember the time when you were training too hard and woke up and were all bandaged up. That was her."

Naruto was shocked and could barely keep his footing, "How could she like me? She's practically a princess and I'm just a commoner."

"You may not believe this coming from a 7000 year old giant fox" Kyuubi said. "But love works in many different ways. You can choose who you fall in love with and that girl just happened to fall in love with you. Take some time kit. Get to know her and you may find out that you love her the way she loves you."

Naruto was still standing still, but after a few minutes he looked at Kyuubi, "Anything else about these little conditions."

Kyuubi coughed slightly, "Oh, right. The last thing is that in order for the Yin-Yang to take full effect in your system it will fuse with you giving you the full ability to use the Yin-Yang, but you will have to practice to be able use it efficiently."

"Well that sounds simple" Naruto said.

"Fusion is never simple" Kyuubi said and suddenly began to grin like the fox he was, "This fusion is gonna hurt like a mother fucker." Then the fusion process began and Naruto felt unbearable pain enter his body. It felt like every single tendon, muscle, ligament and joints were tearing themselves apart and his skin felt like it was being peeled off with a rusty kunai knife. His organs felt like they were being dissected by Orochimaru while his bones felt like they were being liquefied.

Naruto screamed and screamed until his throat was re and raw. Kyuubi watched as his container went through the changes of having the Yin-Yang fused into him. His screaming was making Kyuubi wince slightly. Then it stopped all of a sudden and Kyuubi looked at a silent Naruto as he was ejected from his mind.

Out in the real world Kakashi had just went inside the Hokage office to inform Tsunade of what he learned about Naruto. "Kakashi" Tsunade said, "What is it?"

"I started Naruto's training today and found out his elemental affinities" Kakashi said "He's got a rare affinity to both wind and lightning."

"That's very rare, but Naruto is just full of surprises" Tsunade said smiling.

"That's not all" Kakashi said making Tsunade look at him. Before Kakashi could say anything they felt a massive burst of chakra and it felt familiar, "That's Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, take me to Naruto" Tsunade ordered. Kakashi nodded and they both jumped out of the window towards the training ground.

They jumped into the training grounds just to see Naruto standing there with black and white energy swirling around him. Naruto had a completely blank look on his face and his eyes were dull. "Naruto" Tsunade called.

Naruto didn't respond so Kakashi took a few steps towards Naruto, but when he got within five feet of him Naruto suddenly screamed really loudly and rays of lights shot from his eyes. Black from his right and white from his left. Naruto kept screaming as his muscles under his clothes expanded. Then he let loose the loudest scream that the two had ever heard before black and white energy exploded from his body and shot in every single direction knocking Kakashi back ten feet and on his back while Tsunade was knocked off her feet from the sheer force of the power and both of them covered their faces.

The power was not only felt by them, but felt across the Leaf Village and across the entire continent.

SUNAGAKURE

Gaara looked up from his paperwork with wide eyes as he looked out his window southeast from where he was at and he could see a bright glow shooting into the sky. It felt familiar to him, like he knew who the energy belonged to.

"Naruto" Gaara said softly gazing from the window.

KIRIGAKURE

In the office of the Mizukage a very beautiful woman felt a massive amount of energy. Bodyguards immediately jumped into the office to defend their leader. The Mizukage, named Mei Terumi, got up from her chair and looked out the window to the west and saw the glow shooting from the ground into the sky.

"What is that Mizukage-sama" a guard asked.

"I don't know Ao" Mei said softly, "I don't know."

IWAGAKURE

In the office of the Tsuchikage sat the fierce, but old, leader of the stone Onoki of Both Scales. He was just getting ready to turn in, but the massive power surge made him shoot up and look out the window towards the south.

"This power" Onoki said quietly "What is it?"

KUMOGAKURE

In the office of the Raikage a gigantic muscular man called A was doing his evening exercise by bench pressing 450 pounds of weight, but then he felt the massive surge of power that caused him to freeze in mid push. He immediately dropped the weights making a loud crashing sound that alerted his secretary, who came barging in.

"What's wrong Raikage-sama" she asked.

"I sense power" A said "And it's massive. I've never felt anything like this before" he muttered as he looked out his window southwest and saw the massive glow in the sky.

KONOHAGAKURE

The screams soon died down and the massive lights illuminating from Naruto began to die down enough for Kakashi and Tsunade to get up from the ground. Soon the light cleared and it revealed a new Naruto. He was now missing his whole upper body of clothes and most of his pants and sandals. His physique had gotten more muscular and lean giving him a perfect body built for speed. He had a set of eight pack abs and delicious arms. His leg muscles had also gotten bigger as well for speed and hard kicks.

Then Naruto raised his head to look at both Kakashi and Tsunade. Another thing that changed was his face. His face lost all ounce of baby fat leaving his face more sharpened and less round, his eyes got more sharper and were no longer round and his hair had grown out as well. His wild blond hair had gotten wilder and grew down to touch his shoulders and two bangs framed both sides of his face and nearly touched his chest, while the front almost covered his eyes. Speaking of eyes they looked a little different. One of his eyes was glowing black with a white pupil while the other was glowing white with a black pupil.

The power around Naruto completely disappeared now and Naruto's eyes returned to normal as he fell to his knees and then onto the ground passed out. Tsunade and Kakashi took cautious steps towards Naruto and soon they got close enough to him. Kakashi bent down and gently turned his student over and rested him in his arms.

Kakashi looked up at Tsunade, "Take him to the Hospital" she ordered. "After that you can tell me what you were going to say because no doubt it involves what we have just witnessed." Kakashi nodded and jumped off towards the Hospital. Tsunade stood there for a bit and then sighed, "Nothing with Naruto is ever simple, but that's why I love him" she said softly.

Kakashi checked Naruto into the Hospital and was watching his student sleeping in the bed. He looked to be sleeping peacefully if the steady rise and fall of his chest was anything to go by. Kakashi took one last look at Naruto before using Shunshin to appear in the Hokage office and began waiting for Tsunade.

Tsunade showed up soon after, "Wow you're actually here before me" she said surprised.

Kakashi scowled a bit, "I can be on time when I have to." Tsunade gave him a half sarcastic look as saying 'Yeah right' but Kakashi ignored it and started speaking, "Anyway I have a hunch about what happened to Naruto tonight."

"Enlighten me" Tsunade said.

"When I was testing Naruto's Chakra Nature Affinity earlier today something I didn't expect happened" Kakashi said. "First his paper split in half and crumbled showing he had a Wind and Lightning affinity, which is very rare by itself, but then something surprising happened." Kakashi paused and took a breath. "The two crumpled halves of paper suddenly started glowing. One half glowed black and the other turned white and they combined together. When the paper stopped combining it looked like the Yin-Yang symbol. From my observations Naruto is now the first ninja to ever half an affinity towards the sixth chakra nature Yin-Yang."

When he finished talking Tsunade's eyes were really wide and her jaw was hanging open slightly, but eventually she managed to regain her composure, "If that is true then what were all those flashing lights about back there."

"That I don't know about" Kakashi said, "But it probably had something to do with the Yin-Yang since the lights were both black and white. We'll just have to ask Naruto about it when he wakes up."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples a bit, "Well this will definitely be the talk of the Village tomorrow and that means it'll be about a month and a half of a headache for me. I'll half to talk to the council about this tomorrow as well to discuss about what happened because no doubt they'll raise hell about this."

"Undoubtedly" Kakashi said flatly, "Well if that's all I'll take my leave Tsunade-sama."

"Yes you may go Kakashi" Tsunade said. Kakashi shunshined away leaving Tsunade to her thoughts on what she had just witnessed her surrogate little brother do. She couldn't get the image of him giving off a loud scream and the flashing lights and power exploding out of his body.

"What the hell happened to you Naruto" She asked herself quietly before getting up and turning in. as Tsunade and Kakashi went to sleep they both had thoughts on Naruto and what happened to him.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ingored.


	2. Chapter 2

Raiton, Inton and Yōton

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto whatsoever.

Morning had come in the Hidden Leaf Village. Inside the Konoha Hospital lay one Naruto Uzumaki, who was no starting to wake up. Opening his ocean blue eyes he looked up and saw nothing, but white, 'Hospital' he thought automatically.

He had been to the Hospital so many times that he could automatically tell when he was in the Hospital whenever he was looking up. It wasn't that hard to figure out since practically everything in the Hospital is white.

Sitting up he felt all of his muscles aching like hell, but he sat up anyway and swung his legs over to the side and stood up feeling his back, knees, ankles and shoulders pop making him feel a lot better. Naruto rolled his neck around and it made a very loud snapping sound, "Oh Kami that felt good" he said and then he snapped his mouth shut.

His eyes wide he said, "Was my voice always this deep?" it's true Naruto's voice was now much deeper than it was before. There was a mirror at the foot of his bed so he went in front of it and his eyes widened. He saw his own body rippling with muscle. He flexed his arm in front of the mirror and saw it tighten considerably. He felt his pectoral muscles and they felt as hard as a rock. He finished his checking out by running his hand over his new eight pack abs. "Whoa" he said impressed and had a smile on his face and spent some time doing posses in front of the mirror. Then he noticed his hair was a lot longer as well. He ran a hand through it and grabbed one of the bangs framing the side of his face, "Not bad, I like it" he smiled and continued his posses.

Now we jump ahead and find Kakashi walking towards the Hospital without his book out showing that he was completely serious for once and he had a right to be. Something happened to one of his students and he was going to make sure that student was okay no matter what.

As he turned the corner he saw a girl with pink hair leave a building, it was his other student Sakura Haruno. "Kakashi-sensei" she greeted once she saw him and waved at him.

"Good morning Sakura" Kakashi greeted back as he continued on. Sakura followed behind him until she was walking next to him. "Going to the Hospital" he asked.

She nodded, "My shift starts shortly. Kakashi-sensei" she said in a serious voice, "Did you also feel that massive amount of power last night?"

Kakashi was silent for a few seconds, "Yes I did and I'm pretty sure the whole village felt it last night as well." Sure enough Kakashi was right as they passed a lot of people they were all talking about the same thing. The massive power surge last night.

"Do you know what caused it" Sakura asked.

"I do" Kakashi said, "Don't ask you'll find out when we get to the Hospital since I'm going there as well."

"Are you saying a person caused that last night" Sakura asked shocked.

"Yeah" Kakashi said, "When you find out you are to keep it quiet and not mention anything about it to anyone. Do you understand?" Sakura nodded and soon both Shinobi got to the Hospital and met Tsunade standing in the front. "Tsunade-sama" Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi, Sakura" she greeted back.

"Tsunade-Shishou" Sakura bowed.

"Kakashi, are you sure it was wise to bring Sakura along" Tsunade asked.

"She'd find out soon enough, why not let her know now?" Kakashi replied.

"Very well" Tsunade said, "Follow me." All three of them walked into the Hospital and then they followed Kakashi to a room, "He's in here?"

Kakashi nodded and knocked on the door. There was a little scrambling before a deep voice that sounded familiar answered, "Come in" it said.

Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura all looked at each other for a few seconds, "Are you sure this is the right room?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm positive" Kakashi said, "I brought him here last night." They opened the door to someone sitting on the one bed in the room. Kakashi and Tsunade immediately recognized him, but Sakura took one look at the guy before blushing brightly at his naked torso and handsome face.

"Tsunade-baa chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan" the person greeted and waved slightly.

"Um, who is this" Sakura asked confused making the person look at her strangely.

"You don't recognize me Sakura-chan" the person asked slightly hurt. Sakura shook her head no.

"It's not really a surprise that she wouldn't recognize you" Kakashi said. "After all you went through one hell of a change last night Naruto."

That made Sakura's eyes widened in shock and horror. Shock because she couldn't believe that Naruto looked so different and so handsome and horror because she just thought that her teammate was handsome, "That's Naruto" she said shocked pointing a finger at him.

"Yep it's me all right" Naruto said and grinned only this time his grin was more handsome and defined his face making Sakura blush slightly. "So do what do I owe the pleasure of having you three visit little old me?"

Tsunade's eyes twitched, "Cut with the smart mouth blonde" she said making Naruto grin wider. "What we're here for is that we want to know about what happened last night."

Immediately Naruto's grin vanished and was replaced by a completely serious look in his eyes surprising the other three. With how Naruto looked right now and the look in his eyes Kakashi and Tsunade thought he looked like a mirror image of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

"Okay what do you want to know" Naruto asked.

"What exactly happened after Yamato and I left you yesterday?" Kakashi asked.

"I sat down for a break when the fox called me into my mind to talk with me" Naruto said making all three sets of eyes widen. "Don't worry the seal is still perfectly intact," he said noticing their reactions making them calm down a bit.

"What did the fox want" Tsunade asked.

"He said he wanted to discuss with me the about the Yin-Yang affinity I have" Naruto said.

"Yin-Yang" Sakura repeated.

"It's the basic chakra where all jutsu come from. Yin-Yang chakra is how jutsu are created and an example of it is your medical jutsu that uses Yin-Yang chakra" Kakashi said making Sakura nod. Tsunade nodded to Naruto telling him to continue.

"Anyway the fox told me that for some reason the Yin-Yang manifested itself in me making me the first human to ever have an affinity to Yin-Yang besides the Sage of the Six Paths" Naruto said.

"The Sage of the Six Paths is a myth" Kakashi automatically said.

"He's not a myth and neither is his legendary eye, the Rinnegan" Naruto said. "IF the fox said that he existed then it must not have been a myth. Anyway he said that because it manifested itself in me it is now technically my Kekkei Genkai."

"A Kekkei Genkai" Tsunade repeated surprised.

Naruto nodded, "Thy Kyuubi explained to me the different properties of it. The first part is Inton or Yin Style, which allows me to create stuff from nothingness. The second one is Yōton or Yang Style, which allows me to breathe life into stuff. The last is Onmyoton, or Yin-Yang Style, which combines the two of them together. The Kyuubi told me that if I could master my Kekkei Genkai then I would be a Master of Reality."

After he was finished the other three were wide eyed until Tsunade cleared her throat, "That's quite a bit of information. Anyway now that we know that what was with the little explosion of power last night?"

"That was the Yin-Yang fusing with me" Naruto answered. "Kyuubi told me that in order for me to use the Yin-Yang to its full ability I would have to fuse with it in order to use it properly and what happened last night was just the fusion process."

"Well because of your little fusion process the whole village felt your power output and it's the talk of the village right now" Kakashi said. Naruto merely scratched his cheek sheepishly and grinned slightly. "Anyway we can worry about that later, right now we need to get back to your training and you need some new clothes."

"I got the clothes part covered" Naruto said. He made two hand seals, dog and tiger, "Inton: Koromo" chakra burst from his body and laid itself on the bed before taking shape. When the chakra dispersed it showed a new complete set of clothes on his bed. "Alright it worked" Naruto said and picked the top one up revealing a shirt.

"Did he just create clothes from nowhere" Sakura squeaked slightly. Tsunade and Kakashi could only nod dumbly. Naruto looked over at them and seeing as they weren't going to move he sighed and made more hand seals.

"Inton: Tenmaku" he said and then a curtain materialized in front of him blocking all of their view from him as he began changing.

"And now he made a certain appear from nowhere" Sakura squeaked shocked again.

Tsunade stared at the curtain in shock and walked up and touched it slightly, and it was real. Naruto had literally created a certain from nothing, 'This could possibly be the most powerful bloodline on the face of the earth' she thought to herself. 'If Naruto can truly master this stuff then he'll be unstoppable.'

Then the curtain opened and out walked a completely new Naruto that made all three of them wide eyed. Naruto was now wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a white line down the front, black pants with a white line down the side on each pant leg, black sandals and to finish it off he had on a white trench coat that had black flames at the bottom of it. To finish it off his headband was firmly tied onto his forehead being slightly obscured by his now longer hair and the First Hokage's necklace was tied around his neck resting against his chest.

"Wow" Kakashi said impressed, "I gotta say Naruto, you look almost exactly like the Fourth Hokage."

"Really" Naruto said, as he looked at himself, "That's the look I was going for, but I didn't think it would be this good."

"To bad you didn't dress like that when you graduated or else you'd be beating the ladies off with a stick" Kakashi chuckled.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Don't go Ero-sennin on me Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said flatly. "Anyway let's get back to training, but before we go" Naruto turned back to the curtain and made two more hand seals, "Inton: Taisan" he said and the curtain simply disappeared as though it was never there. "I'm loving this Kekkei Genkai right now" he said.

Naruto and Kakashi left the room leaving Tsunade and Sakura there alone in the room before Tsunade snapped out of it, "Well I should go inform the Council since this could potentially make Naruto's life a lot better and Sakura, after your shift you can tell Naruto's friends about this, but tell them to keep it quiet."

"Yes Shishou" Sakura said before they both left the room to continue their duties.

At the training ground Kakashi and Naruto just arrived to see Yamato already waiting for them, "About time you got here what took yo-" Yamato stopped when he noticed Naruto's new look.

"Hey Yamato, it's a long story" Kakashi said. "Naruto you go and begin training while I explain to Yamato about the changes.

"Got it Kakashi-sensei" Naruto saluted before going out into the field to practice. While Kakashi explained the situation to Yamato Naruto picked up a leaf and breathed in and out slowly and concentrated his lightning chakra into it. Immediately the leaf ignited with lightning surprising Naruto and making him drop the leaf in shock. As the leaf fell the ground it continued to have lightning run through it making it glow a blue color as sparks flew off of it.

"Damn, Kyuubi wasn't kidding when he said learning this stuff would be easy" Naruto said. He then looked back to Kakashi and got a smirk on his face as he thought of a way to surprise the hell out of Kakashi. First he needed to remember Kakashi's hand seals for Chidori. Soon he did and smirked something big. "Kakashi-sensei" Naruto called running back to Kakashi.

Kakashi had just finished his explanation leaving a wide eyed Yamato when Naruto called, "What is it Naruto?" he asked.

"I want to show you something cool" Naruto said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Naruto smirked and made three hand seals that Kakashi immediately recognized and went wide eyed, "Chidori" Naruto shouted. Only something different happened. Lightning erupted in Naruto's right hand only this lightning was much more powerful and it was black in color.

Naruto looked up and smirked at Kakashi and Yamato's shocked faces, "Well what do you think" Naruto asked as he forced more chakra into it making lightning fly from every single direction and ignited anything it touched.

"Well right now I think you should power it down" Kakashi said over the loud cackling sound of the lightning. Naruto did as Kakashi said and powered the attack down until it completely dissipated. "Okay that was pretty good… oh who am I kidding that was downright amazing. How did you do that?"

Naruto scratched his head grinning, "There was one thing I forgot to tell you about the Yin-Yang Kekkei Genkai. It allows me to master jutsu and nature manipulation a lot faster than the average Shinobi."

"I see" Kakashi said, "Well since you've got that down, try and work on adding your Lightning Element to your Rasengan."

"Yes sir" Naruto grinned and then he took off to the other side of the field and made about 100 shadow clones and had each of them form a Rasengan and then told them to try and add the Lightning element to it. As soon as they tried adding the lightning element to it the Rasengan began rotating at very fast speeds and began sparking before it blew up and dispelled all the clones and gave Naruto a nasty shock.

"Well that didn't work" he muttered to himself. Naruto untied his headband allowing his hair to flow freely and then took off his cloak and shirt leaving his torso bare with only the necklace around his neck. "Okay let's try again Kage Bunshin no jutsu" he shouted, but this time only made fifty clones and had them pair in twos.

He would then have one pair try something and if it didn't work he would dispel them and then he and the rest of the clones would know what not to do. Two days passed and Naruto hadn't made any progress whatsoever. All he got were large scorch marks on his skin from the lightning frying his skin.

Naruto grunted from another backfire that through him back down to the ground with a fresh scorch mark on his torso. "God damn it" Naruto cursed softly hissing in pain as his skin started smoking a bit.

"Kit" Kyuubi called within his mind.

'What is it aibou' Naruto thought silently.

"I think that a way to help you is to try and improve your chakra control on the Rasengan by itself" Kyuubi offered. "You still need a Kage Bunshin to help you perform the Rasengan. You should try focusing on your chakra control so you can perform it one-handed."

'That could help' Naruto thought, 'Thanks aibou.' Kyuubi nodded to Naruto in his mind and then Naruto got up. "Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto called.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you think it's possible to get this down quicker if I perfect the Rasengan with one hand?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi stroked his chin for a few seconds, "That could help," he finally said. "The better your chakra control is the quicker you could get this down."

"Great, thanks Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said and went back to work. Now Naruto had a whole new set of things to do. Again another two days passed and Naruto never left the training ground. Kakashi and Yamato kept bringing him food and drinks to keep him going. As a matter of fact no one had seen Naruto in the village for over a week now.

"Okay, I think I got this" Naruto said and then he held his right hand out and focused. Chakra began swirling into his hand and soon it expanded and formed a perfect spherical shape. The inside of it was spiraling in every single direction, a perfect Rasengan. "Yes I did it" Naruto cheered and then he ran towards the nearest tree and slammed the Rasengan into it. "Rasengan" he cried and the Rasengan plowed into the tree and blew it down perfectly along with the tree and boulder behind the first one.

Kakashi watched from a distance, 'It's barely been a week and he's already got this down. His growth rate is astonishing. If he keeps this up then imagine what he could be like in a few years.'

'Okay I got that part down, now it comes down to adding lightning to it' Naruto thought, 'But I've tried every method I could think of. What else is there?'

"You really are dense aibou" Kyuubi smirked from within the cage. "The answer has been right in front of you the whole time."

'What are you talking about' Naruto thought.

"I'll give you a hint" Kyuubi said in a mocking voice. "You've training with them, using them as test dummies and learn everything that they learn."

'Kage Bunshin' Naruto thought 'But how can that help me?'

"A jutsu like the Rasengan takes too much concentration in the Shape Manipulation department to be able to add nature manipulation" Kyuubi said. "That's why it's impossible for one person alone to make a jutsu like that."

'So that would mean I would need a shadow clone to add the nature manipulation while the original handles shape manipulation' Naruto finished.

"Exactly" Kyuubi said.

'Aibou, you're a genius' Naruto thought grinning.

"Yes, yes I know kit, I know" Kyuubi said pompously.

"Alright I know what I have to do now" Naruto said and made a clone next to him. "I'll handle the shape of the jutsu, while you handle adding the lightning to it." The clone nodded and then Naruto began making a Rasengan while the clone began adding the lightning nature to it.

The Rasengan then began getting a blinding white color to it and lightning began to spark off of it and soon the chakra output began and it was massive. Kakashi and Yamato immediately sensed it and got up and ran over to Naruto to see chakra expanding up his arm while the Rasengan in his hand began expanding while lightning was sparking off his arm and hand. The lightning was cackling loudly and it was almost deafening.

The Naruto clone stopped and dispersed leaving the original Naruto standing there with his arm covered in lightning sparking against the ground igniting it on fire. Kakashi and Yamato were gaping in shock at the new jutsu that Naruto just created.

"You did it Naruto" Yamato said proudly.

"That's my student" Kakashi smiled.

Naruto grinned even though the jutsu was still cackling loudly he could still hear them, "Thanks you guys" he said. Then he looked at his arm, "Okay I want to try something, stand back." Kakashi and Yamato stood behind Naruto as Naruto pointed his right arm out straight. Then he charged forward towards the nearest cliff and slammed his arm into it. Then there was a massive explosion as the cliff was evaporated into nothing and lightning was still exploding all around the area and shooting off the ground.

Kakashi and Yamato stood there gaping. Kakashi lifted his headband up and looked at the area. He could see lightning killing everything within a 30 meter distance of where Naruto was standing. 'The amount of lightning that it exhibited. Even with my Sharingan I can't count the amount of lightning bolts flowing around. What a jutsu' Kakashi thought.

Then they saw Naruto walking out of the smoke with lightning still cackling around him and his arm. When he finally got in there visual sight he grinned at them while panting before his eyes widened and he fell to his knees grasping his arm.

Kakashi was there in an instant, "Naruto what's wrong" he asked worried. He then looked down at Naruto's arm and saw that it was all charred up and smoking a bit with the occasional lightning bolt sparking from it.

"My arm hurts" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"I see the problem" Yamato said walking up. "The amount of lightning flowing through your arm was too much for your chakra to handle. It's a reason why lightning style jutsu are probably the most dangerous style of jutsu. If the lightning is too strong then it will damage your arm."

"In other words before you do that jutsu again you need to work on enforcing your chakra so the lightning doesn't burn your arm" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and managed to lift his charred right arm up and went through seven hand seals wincing the whole time.

"Onmyoton: Kawa Saisei" Naruto managed to grunt out. The skin on his right arm then began to regenerate before their eyes and soon Naruto's arm looked all fixed up. Naruto still gritted his teeth in pain. The skin in his arm was all healed, but the cells were still dead making his arm still quite painful. He went through a few more hand seals and said, "Yōton: Seru Sosei."

Naruto felt his cells get life back into them and he could feel the pain in his arm leaving. He sighed as he flexed his fingers. 'The Yin-Yang is indeed a very strong ability' Yamato said as he watched Naruto heal himself like it was nothing.

"Well Naruto, I think you should go home for a bit and take a break for a day and we'll begin the day after" Kakashi said.

"And waste a whole day of training, are you nuts" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto you need to give your body a full day to rest or you'll never get any better" Yamato said. "If your body is fully rested up then you'll be able to continue the training and get much stronger."

"In other words if you rest you'll benefit more from the training" Kakashi said.

Naruto grumbled, "Fine" he said. He went back over to his clothes and just picked them up not bothering to put them on. It was really hot outside anyway. Not really paying attention to where Naruto was going he found himself wandering through the village shirtless. He finally snapped out of his daydream when he noticed all the females staring at him with either blushes or lust in their eyes. The guys were giving him glares because he seemed to be getting all the female attention..

Chuckling sheepishly Naruto sped off down the street away from the main population. Turning a corner he sighed and continued on until he bumped into someone and Naruto fell on top of someone. Groaning slightly Naruto tried to push himself up, but he found his hand was on something soft and by pushing on it he involuntarily squeezed and then heard a small squeak followed by a moan.

'Oh shit' Naruto thought.

"Hell yeah" Kyuubi grinned.

Naruto looked down to see a mass of indigo hair and beautiful clear lavender eyes with a giant blush on her face and Naruto immediately jumped away, "Hinata, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" he said quickly and began rambling.

Hinata's mind had shut down and the only thoughts going through her head was, 'Naruto-kun on top of me. Naruto-kun touching my breast.' And by sheer will power she didn't pass out, but instead sat up, "It's okay Naruto-kun" she stuttered.

Naruto stopped rambling and was relieved he wasn't going to be hit. Yeah he had been around people like Sakura too much. Now Naruto had a chance to really look at Hinata. Her previously short indigo hair was now down to her lower back. Her face was beautiful looking especially with that cute blush staining her cheeks. Even though she was wearing a thick jacket it did little to hide her well endowed physique as her chest was the largest of all the Konoha twelve and she was about 1.5 sizes smaller than Tsunade. She had grown taller as well and her legs have gotten more muscular as well, but not too much making her perfect for flexibility and she was wearing the same kind of sandals that Tsunade and Shizune wore.

Then Naruto found himself thinking back to what Kyuubi said when he told him about his new Kekkei Genkai and found himself blushing. 'Wow I really am dense to not notice her. It all makes sense now. I should really get to know her better.'

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said worried as his eyes glazed over, "Are you okay?"

Naruto snapped out of it and blinked his eyes and smiled gently at her making her blush brighter, "I'm fine Hinata-chan" he replied.

'He called me chan, he called me chan' was the mantra in her head before she finally gave into her urges and fainted. Naruto looked down at her and chuckled slightly.

"You really are cute Hinata-chan" Naruto said to the passed out girl. Naruto then put his shirt on and tied his coat around his neck and then picked up Hinata bridal style and stared at her face for a few seconds, "Thank you Aibou" Naruto said quietly.

In his mind it was quiet for a few seconds, "You're welcome… Aibou."

Naruto took to the rooftops and soon appeared at his apartment. He hadn't been there in a about a week and a half. He opened the door since it never had a lock in the first place. Naruto walked over to the couch and set Hinata down on it. Naruto smiled and stroked her face slightly and Hinata smiled slightly in her sleep. Naruto then went and sat down on a spare chair and decided to wait for her to wake up.

About 45 minutes later Hinata began to stir and soon sat up rubbing her head slightly, "Hello sleepy head" Naruto grinned at her.

Hinata looked over at Naruto and blushed, 'I'm in Naruto-kun's house' she thought and barely stopped herself from passing out again. Then Hinata thought about what Sakura had told her and the others a few days ago.

FLASHBACK

Sakura had called the remainder of the Konoha 11 to the Barbeque joint for lunch because she had something to discuss with them. As usual Choji was the one stuffing down the most food while the others ate at a leisurely pace. "Well Sakura" Shikamaru began, "What did you want to tell us all."

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Naruto to show up" Ino said.

"Well actually this is about Naruto" Sakura said and all of them began paying immediate attention. "Do you all remember that massive power surge that went around the village five days ago?"

"Most defiantly" Lee said. "That power was so mighty I would love to have a chance to fight someone with that power."

Ignoring Lee Neji asked, "Do you know who or what it was?"

Sakura nodded, "It was Naruto."

There was complete silence, "Okay good one Sakura, now seriously tell us the truth" Kiba said. Sakura said nothing, "You mean you're serious?" Sakura nodded.

"I find it highly illogical that someone like Naruto, let alone anyone, can release that much power" Shino said fixing his sunglasses.

"Believe what you'd like to Shino" Sakura said, "I heard it from Tsunade-sama herself. She said I was allowed to inform you of who it was, but not how he did it. If you want to know about what fully happened you need to ask Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei or Naruto."

END FLASHBACK

"Ano" Hinata began and began twiddling her thumbs. "Sakura told us about what happened a few days ago and said only Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei or you could tell what happened. Can you tell me what happened?"

Naruto was surprised that she did that with little stuttering, but he smiled slightly, "Very well" he said "You might want to get comfortable. This is quite a story that even I have trouble believing."

Inton: Koromo-Yin Style: Clothes

Inton: Tenmaku-Yin Style: Certain

Inton: Taisan-Yin Style: Disperse

Onmyoton: Kawa Saisei-Yin-Yang Style: Skin Regeneration

Yōton: Seru Sosei-Yang Style: Cell Rebirth

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's Story, Demonstrations and a New Training Partner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto whatsoever.

Naruto looked at Hinata and began his story, "Hinata first I'm going to ask do you know about Yin-Yang chakra?" Hinata nodded her head yes. "Good then this shouldn't be too hard to explain. Basically it happened almost two weeks ago when Kakashi-Sensei began training me in Chakra Nature manipulation. He tested me with the chakra paper and at first everything was normal, but then something different happened."

"What happened" Hinata asked.

"The paper then began glowing a black and white color before combining together and formed the Yin=Yang seal" Naruto said. "It turns out that I have a natural affinity towards Yin-Yang chakra."

Hinata's eyes were wide and had every right to be. The sixth Chakra nature, Yin-Yang, has never been seen as an affinity in any Shinobi in the entire world. It was said to be only a myth at times, but they know it exists because of the existence of medical jutsu and special non-elemental jutsu as well.

"Then it leads to the massive power surge I'm sure you felt a while ago" Naruto said. "That was the result of the Yin-Yang fully fusing in my system. That's why I look and sound so different."

Hinata nodded understanding, "That does make sense." There was a moment of silence between the two, "Ano" Hinata said nervously. "If it's alright, can you show me some of your Yin-Yang techniques."

"Sure" Naruto said. He thought about what to do, "Hinata, what's your favorite food?"

"Well, I'm quite fond of Cinnamon buns" she answered.

"Alright" Naruto said and made one hand seal, "Inton: Meshi" and held his hand out. In his hand formed a small cinnamon bun. Hinata's eyes were wide. "And that's that" Naruto said sitting down next to her. "Go on try it" Naruto urged. Hinata timidly took it from his hand and bit into it and it tasted like any other cinnamon bun she tried. She immediately finished it off.

"Wow, that's amazing Naruto-kun" Hinata said awed. Naruto found it cute that she looked so amazed.

"That's not all I can do" Naruto said, "I can do more than that, watch this." Naruto went through three hand seals, "Inton: Animaru, Tori" Naruto said. In Naruto's hands a large eagle bird appeared, but it looked dead. Hinata stared amazed, "It's not finished yet. Yōton: Kokyuu no Myou" Naruto said and the bird then glowed a bright green color before it jumped up in Naruto's hand making Hinata squeak in surprise.

The eagle then squawked loudly and nibbled on its wing. Hinata stared in absolute amazement at the majestic bird that was just created from nothing and then given life, "It's beautiful" she said softly. The bird must have understood her because it flew off of Naruto's hand and onto her shoulder and nibbled her ear affectionately making her giggle slightly.

"Seems like he's taken a liking to you" Naruto said as he watched Hinata pet the bird softly.

"Really" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, why don't you keep him" Naruto suggested.

"You mean it Naruto-kun" Hinata asked hopefully.

Naruto nodded, "Sure. He seems to like you so it seems right that you should keep him. What are you going to name him?"

Hinata thought for a few seconds, "I think I'll call him Washimaru."

"A fitting name" Naruto commented. Hinata walked over to the window with Naruto behind her and whispered something into the eagle's ear. The eagle squawked in understanding and flew out the window, "Where's he going?"

"To my home" Hinata said "I gave him instructions."

Naruto nodded and after a few seconds he made a go for it, consequences be damned, "Hey Hinata" Naruto said. "It's getting close to dinner time, I'm getting a little hungry so I was wondering if maybe you'd want to get some dinner with me?"

Hinata blushed bright red and her eyes got wide, but then she noticed a small blush on Naruto's face and a little mischief went into her mind, "Mr. Uzumaki, are you asking me out" she said playfully.

Naruto's blush got darker, but he caught onto her playful attitude, "And what if I was Ms. Hyuga" he asked playfully back.

"Hmm, I don't know" Hinata said mock thoughtfully stroking her chin. "Maybe I could except it since it's you."

"Oh I feel honored" Naruto said in mock gratitude before they both busted into laughter at how they were acting towards each other. Soon they finally got control of themselves.

Hinata spoke first in a very soft voice, "I would love to go with you tonight Naruto-kun" a small blush was staining her cheeks cutely.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Hinata" he whispered before hugging her slightly. Hinata blushed again, but hugged him back and they stayed there for a bit and just hugged each other. Finally they pulled apart, "Well let's go then" Naruto said offering her his arm. She blushed and giggled, but took his arm anyway.

They walked out in the village enjoying the sights. It was almost nighttime in the village so the night lights were starting to be lit up illuminating the village. They watched as all of the children went around playing and laughing with each other, which made them smile.

"So where are we going?" Hinata asked.

"Well I'm not quite in the mood for Ramen tonight" Naruto began, but stopped when Hinata gave him a disbelieving look. "Hey I don't eat Ramen all the time." Hinata still gave him a disbelieving look making Naruto pout and making Hinata giggle, "Your mean."

Hinata just smiled and giggled, "Sorry it's just hard to believe. Usually every time anyone sees you eating, it's always ramen."

Naruto pouted again, "Anyway I was thinking of going out for Barbeque tonight. What do you think?"

"Barbeque sounds nice" Hinata said.

"Okay, we better get there quickly before Choji eats the place out again" Naruto chuckled and Hinata giggled again. Naruto found himself liking her smile and giggling a lot more. It looked and sounded cute. Anyway they got there quickly and got a seat and ordered, but what they didn't notice was Team 10 sitting there enjoying their meal as well.

Shikamaru was bored out of his mind and let his eyes wander and soon his eyes rested on Naruto and Hinata and he couldn't believe it for two reasons. Reason number 1 Naruto looked a lot different than the last time he saw him. There wasn't a speck of orange on him to be seen and Reason number 2 is because he was with here with Hinata of all people. Naruto was denser than the hardest steel on the planet. There's no way that he could have figured out Hinata's feelings.

Ino waved her hand in front of Shikamaru's face since he seemed to be staring off into space, "Shikamaru, what's up" Ino called snapping her fingers.

Shikamaru seemed to wake up as the others were giving him weird looks, "What" he snapped.

"Well you were kind of staring off into space" Choji said.

"Something on your mind Shikamaru?" Asuma asked.

"Actually I saw something surprising is all" Shikamaru said.

"Surprising" Ino repeated raising an eyebrow.

"It's a drag, but unless my eyes are deceiving me that's Naruto and Hinata sitting over there at the same table" Shikamaru said. The others turned their heads so fast Shikamaru was surprised they didn't give themselves a whiplash or break their necks.

Indeed it was Naruto and Hinata. They were sitting at the same table opposite side from each other and seemed to be talking and laughing with each other. By the looks of it Hinata wasn't stuttering or blushing at all and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Oh my Kami it is Naruto and Hinata" Ino said. Then she got a better view of Naruto, "Whoa is it me or did Naruto suddenly change a lot in the last few weeks."

"Oh I think he changed a lot" Choji said surprised as he stared at his long time friend. "He looks like he's grown taller, his hair's gotten longer and I don't spot a single dot of orange anywhere on his clothes."

Asuma stared at Naruto and felt like he was staring at a mirror image of the Fourth Hokage. 'He's really grown up, he looks just like his father.'

Hinata laughed at a joke Naruto just told her about the time he pranked Jiraiya, "You really did that" she laughed.

"Yeah" Naruto said barely keeping his own laugh in. "After I'd knocked him into the bath house I hid behind a wall until he crawled out all bruised and bloody and then…" Naruto had to stop to suppress his laughs. "He swore he would get me for this and then all I do is yell "Pedo" at the top of my lungs and huddle in the fetal position. Every single woman in the village beat him to unconsciousness while I slipped away and watched it from the roof tops. The best part was when he came up to me and in a squeaky voice said, "Naruto you must have me confused with Orochimaru."

Both of them immediately burst into uncontrollable laughter, "Oh Kami you're horrible" Hinata laughed out with her face going a little red. Soon their meat came and they put it on the grill waiting for it to cook, "So Naruto-kun how is your training coming along?"

"It's actually going along really great" Naruto said. "I've already mastered lightning manipulation and combined the lightning with my Rasengan, but the technique I created has a drawback. I haven't made my chakra dense enough on my arm so the lightning burns it badly. So right now I have to practice on that to make my chakra denser. It has to be just right too, if it's too dense the jutsu might explode and if it's not dense enough my arm pays the price. What about you Hinata, how's your training?"

"Well I've been trying to perfect some of the Hyuga style techniques, but a lot of them just don't suite me too well" Hinata sighed.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"The techniques require heavy hits, but I'm built more for flexibility and speed so most of the techniques just don't suit me" Hinata said.

Naruto hummed a bit and stroked his chin, "Hinata, do you know your chakra nature?"

"Well I know I can use water style jutsu quite easily, but I've never officially tested my chakra natures" Hinata said, "Why?"

"Stop by Training ground 7 at around 7 o'clock tomorrow" Naruto said. "I'll help you in chakra nature training."

"Really, you'd do that for me" Hinata asked shocked and hopeful.

"Sure I would Hinata" Naruto said and in a softer voice he added, "I'd do anything for you." He reached forward and grabbed her hand as they stared into each other's eyes. They snapped out of it when they smell of cooked beef filled their noses. They immediately pulled the meat off and began eating. The beef was pretty good. Now they could see why Choji liked eating here so much.

They finished a while later and Naruto paid the bill and soon they left the restaurant and were on the way home unaware that they were now being followed by Team Ten, "Why are we doing this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh come one aren't you curious about what's up between Naruto and Hinata" Ino asked. "I mean Naruto's too dense to notice her feelings so Hinata must have made a move on him and I want to see where this is going."

"She has a point Shikamaru" Choji admitted.

"What a drag" was all Shikamaru said.

Soon they stopped in front of the entrance to the Hyuga Manor, "I had a lot of fun tonight Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Me too Hinata-chan" Naruto grinned. Hinata suddenly smiled and blushed bright red. Before Naruto could react Hinata stood on her toes and kissed Naruto on the cheek and ran inside the Manor with her face aflame. Naruto reach up and touched his cheek with wide eyes and a big blush on his face. Then his face broke into a wide grin, "Hinata just… wow…" he said excitedly before composing himself. Clearing his throat he walked down the road whistling to himself, but a smile was still on his face.

In the trees three chunin were wide eyed, "Hinata just, I don't believe it" Shikamaru muttered shocked.

"I know" Choji said shocked.

Ino, on the other hand, was grinning up a storm, "Oh this is S-rank gossip. The princess of the Leaf Village going out with the Number One Prankster. Oh wait until the others hear this" she practically squealed.

'Naruto, Hinata, you two better watch out' Shikamaru and Choji thought simultaneously. The next day came pretty quickly and one Naruto Uzumaki immediately woke up refreshed and ready for training.

He stood up and stretched and felt all of his muscles no longer aching and he felt no longer fatigued. "Wow, Kakashi-sensei was right, but then again, when is he ever wrong?" Getting his clothes on Naruto merely made some toast and went out to practice. On his way there he passed the Library and thought back on the lecture he got from Yamato on combining elements.

FLASHBACK

"You see I have two elements" Yamato said, "Both water and earth. If I practice enough I can combine them to create a new style of jutsu. Water in my left hand, earth in my right hand and voila" he went through hand seals, "Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no jutsu" Wood seemed to peel from his skin and soon formed a perfect copy of Yamato. "This is what ninja refer to as a sub-element. By combining two elements together creates a sub- element with different properties. Like my Mokuton or Haku's Hyouton. Do you understand that?"

Naruto nodded, "Since my affinities are Wind and Lightning do I have a sub-element as well?"

"That I don't know" Yamato admitted. "I've never seen Wind and Lightning combined before. Don't look so down it does exist I just don't know what it does, but I'm sure you'll find out."

"Thanks Captain Yamato" Naruto grinned.

Yamato smiled as well, "But there is one thing you need to remember before attempting to combine the elements. You have to have a near mastery over them before being able to combine them otherwise you risk seriously harming yourself." Naruto nodded in understanding.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto was taking a look at the library, 'Ah what the hell, why not' he thought and went inside. He wasn't afraid that this place would kick him out since the head librarian was a nice woman who actually liked him and for that he was grateful.

Naruto walked up to her, "Um excuse me, but do you happen to have any scrolls on Sub-Elements?"

"Uh" the Librarian said looking through some papers, "Yes we do, we just got the latest shipment of them yesterday. Shinobi section, three rows down, middle shelf on your left."

"Thank you" Naruto said walking down to where she pointed. He found the shelf and began browsing until he found a big scroll and looked at the name, "All Types of Sub-Elements and Their Jutsu." Naruto immediately picked it up, "Alright" he said and went to check it out.

After doing that he went to the training ground. By the look of the sun it was about 6 o'clock in the morning so Hinata wouldn't be here for an hour. Opening the scroll up he read down the list of Sub-Elements.

Hyouton: Ice Style-Wind and Water

Mokuton: Wood Style-Water and Earth

Yōton: Lava Style-Fire and Earth

Futton: Boil Style-Fire and Water

Shoton: Crystal Style-Earth, Water and Fire

Jinton: Dust Style-Fire, Wind and Earth

Bakuton: Explosion Style-Lightning and Earth

Koton: Steel Style-Fire, Lightning and Earth

Ranton: Storm Style-Lightning and Water

Jinton: Swift Style-Wind and Lightning

Shakuton: Scorch Style-Fire and Wind

'That's a lot of sub-elements' Naruto thought as he reread them all. "Looks like my sub-element would be the Jinton Swift Style. Ha sucks for Sasuke. With his two elements he can't use a sub-element" Naruto laughed at finding an advantage over him.

After ten minutes of reading Naruto closed the scroll and got to practicing. He made fifty groups of clone and had them go one at a time when practicing the chakra density for the jutsu. First they would activate the jutsu and next they would add the density until the lightning no longer hurt them. Naruto could tell when they got it perfect because the first time he did the jutsu he could feel his arm burning, but he thought it was normal with the amount of chakra he was using. The first group lost control and the jutsu exploded killing the clones while the others got their memories.

"Okay that didn't work" Naruto said. "The rest of you continue practicing, I'm going to go work on Wind Manipulation now." The clones saluted and got to work. Naruto walked over to a tree by the waterfall Yamato made as an example of his own elements and pulled a leaf off.

Naruto instead focused on his wind chakra to try and cut the leaf perfectly down the center. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and saw he had cut it, but it was in too many places. "Damn it" Naruto cursed "Guess I'll have to try another method."

Naruto imagined his chakra cutting down a straight line directly down the leaf and after a few minutes he opened his eyes. It had worked sort of. The leaf was being cut in a straight line, but not perfectly down the middle. "Well I'm getting there at least" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun" a soft voice called out.

Naruto turned to see Hinata come running into the field, "Hinata-chan" he called out happily and got up. The two of them embraced each other tightly, "Right on time, just as I'd expect."

"I try" she giggled.

"You succeed" Naruto said and they both chuckled. "Well anyway let's get started." Naruto pulled out a chakra paper he snatched from Kakashi, "All you have to do is channel your chakra into this paper and we'll find out what chakra nature your suited for."

Hinata took the paper and channeled her chakra into it. Immediately the paper wrinkled up and got wet. Hinata stared at the paper in amazement, "Well what does that mean?"

"It means that you have an affinity for both lightning and water" Naruto said. "You must be strong Hinata, because most ninja don't develop two chakra affinities until they're high jonin level." Hinata blushed from the praise, not used to them. "Also if you can fully master them both then you can combine them to perform the Ranton jutsu."

Hinata smiled, "So what do I do from there?"

Naruto pulled a leaf from the tree, "Focus your water nature chakra in here until the leaf gets wet. That's the first step. I figured we'd start with water since you've already got a lot of experience with it."

"Okay" Hinata said and got to work on the leaf. Naruto made another shadow clone and had it go find Kakashi to see if there was anyone else in the village that had a Wind Nature chakra. As he did that he suddenly got all the memories of his shadow clones working on the Lightning Style jutsu making him get a bit dizzy and lose his balance.

Hinata immediately rushed to his side to help steady him, "Are you okay Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah don't worry about me" Naruto said managing to stand up straight, "That sort of thing happens when I release too many clones at once. I get a little fatigued and light headed, but I recover quickly. You go back to the leaf exercise." Hinata nodded and grabbed the leaf and began focusing.

Naruto walked a distance away and then began practicing the jutsu himself this time. About an hour later Kakashi and Yamato finally showed up and noticed the half destroyed training ground and a panting Naruto and Hinata covered in sweat and dirt. Naruto had his shirt and cloak off leaving only his necklace to be shown while Hinata had shed her jacket leaving her in only a V-neck dark blue shirt that barely touched her pants and showed off a little cleavage.

"Well what's going on here" Kakashi asked in a teasing voice making both teenagers jump. "Good job Naruto I didn't think you'd have it in you to get a girl like Hinata. Nice choice by the way, but you should really be spending this time training instead of shagging."

Both teens' faces flushed a deep red from their necks up, "Shut up Ero-sensei, nothing like that happened and you know it." Kakashi just laughed and Yamato covered his mouth so they wouldn't see his grin. "We were just training."

"In what, making out" Kakashi teased making them blush deeper.

"NO" Naruto shouted. "I was helping Hinata train in her chakra nature."

"Oh really, what chakra nature does she possess" Kakashi asked.

"Lightning and Water" Naruto answered. "I was going to start her on water since she was most proficient in that and then I was going to help her in lightning."

"That's nice of you Naruto, but don't you think you should be focusing more on yourself for the time-being since we don't have much time left in this training" Yamato said. Hinata looked down thinking that she was being a burden to Naruto and his training. Naruto saw and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"It's not a problem at all; I think I finally got this down" Naruto said and then made a clone. "Watch this Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-Taicho you're going to love this." Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand while the clone then began adding the lightning nature to it. The loud cackling of lightning is what greeted their ears and their eyes were blessed with the sight of black lightning forming and coiling up his arm while the original Rasengan in his hand swirled faster and expanded in size and soon it was complete.

"So you finally mastered it" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yeah and that's not all" Naruto said and immediately turned around at a 180 degree and held his right arm out. The others thought he was going to charge again, but instead the Rasengan in his hand expanded and Naruto fired it from his hand. The Rasengan flew all the way across the field at blinding speed before it impacted and the surrounding area in a ten mile radius was completely obliterated into nothing leaving three shocked and comically wide eyed Shinobi. "Raiton: Seiteki Rasenkyouten… success." The lightning around his arm slowly dissipated and this time Naruto's arm was completely unharmed and the cloth on his arm wasn't burned away either.

Kakashi regained control of his jaw, eyes and composure, "Static Spiral Cannon eh? It's a fitting name for a jutsu that powerful." Naruto grinned broadly. "But first thing I need to know is how you feel right now Naruto. Do you feel tired; have any pain in any part of your body?"

Naruto checked his body out for a moment, "Well I feel a little drained on chakra, but nothing serious and I don't feel any pain in any part of my body."

"Well that's good" Yamato said. "It seems that the only drawback in that jutsu is the amount of chakra it consumes and considering that you have a massive amount of chakra that doesn't really hinder you unless you use it too many times."

"Naruto" Kakashi began and smiled brightly under his mask, "I'm so proud of you right now. By completing this technique you have truly surpassed me in power." Naruto stood stiff as a board at the praise before he broke into the biggest grin anyone had ever seen on him. "If you can do the same thing with the Wind nature chakra then there's an almost certain guarantee that you'll surpass the Fourth Hokage."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said softly and allowed a true smile to grace his face. Then Naruto got more determined than ever, "C'mon Hinata let's go practice" he said happily and grabbed her hand and led her towards another area of the training grounds.

"You really have a way with words Sempai" Yamato said referring to what he said about surpassing the Fourth Hokage.

"It wasn't just words Tenzo" Kakashi said seriously. "I truly believe Naruto can do it. I also truly believe that Naruto is the only person who is capable of surpassing the Fourth Hokage." Yamato stared at Kakashi in surprise and then turned to the area where Naruto and Hinata were practicing.

2 WEEKS LATER

Sakura, Ino, Sai and Neji were walking through the forests on the way to Training Ground Seven. Sakura and Sai were going there to see how Naruto's training was going along and because they hadn't seen him in over a month now. Ino tagged along because she wanted to see Naruto's new abilities because she was curious about it from the explanation Sakura gave them. And Neji was going along because he hadn't seen Hinata in a few weeks and she had barely been home and her father wanted to know where she was. This training ground was the only place he hadn't searched yet so she had to be here and Neji knew she wasn't on a mission.

"It's been over a month now, how much more can he push himself" Ino asked on their walk there.

"Naruto's the kind of person who will never give up" Neji said. "No matter how many people say it's impossible for him he'll find a way around it."

"Yes that does sound like Naruto" Sai commented with him smile still in place. Sakura smiled as well, but didn't say anything.

Ino suddenly grinned, "By the way I forgot to tell you guys since you've all been on missions lately, but you'll never guess what I saw at the Barbeque place a few weeks ago."

"What was it Ino" Sakura asked as they got closer to the training ground.

"I saw Naruto and Hinata… together… sitting at the same table" Ino practically squealed. Three different things happened. Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor, Neji's eyes widened comically and Sai had an indifferent expression on his face as though he didn't get what was so exciting about it.

"No way, are you joking" Sakura asked quickly.

"Nope" Ino grinned, "They sat at the same table, ate with each other, even laughed with each other and the most shocking thing was that Hinata didn't stutter or blush at all during the dinner." Then Ino sighed, "Also during the dinner before they started eating I saw Naruto grab Hinata's hand and they gazed into each other's eyes. Oh it looked like the perfect moment in a romance story."

"No… freakin… way" Sakura said slowly as her brain tried to process the image.

"Oh yes and then at the end I followed them back to Hinata's house and right before Hinata was about to go in she leaned up and actually kissed Naruto" Ino gushed.

Neji and Sakura's mouth's dropped while Sai opened his book, "It says in here that kissing someone is truly one of the greatest forms of affection and love. Does this mean Hinata loves Naruto?"

Ignoring Sai Neji said slowly, "Well that explains why Hinata was in such a good mood the next morning."

Sakura dealt with Sai, "I'll explain it to you later, we're here." They walked into the training ground and saw a gigantic waterfall there with a wooden tree bridge across and a bunch of shirtless Naruto's there working on something and at the bottom of the falls they saw a jacketless Hinata practicing her techniques on water.

Her practicing looked almost like dancing since she moved with such fluid grace and the water followed her every move. Ten Hinata did a twirling move and water sparkles flew all around her and the flaring of her chakra made her look like a Goddess in human form.

Over to the side was Yamato sitting in between ten totem poles and Kakashi lying on a wooden bench under a tree reading his book.

Inton: Meshi-Yin Style: Food

Inton: Animaru, Tori-Yin Style: Animal, Bird

Yōton: Kokyuu no Myou-Yang Style: Breath of Life

Raiton: Seiteki Rasenkyouten-Lightning Style: Static Spiral Canon

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

Mission and Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto whatsoever.

"Naruto, Hinata" Ino called out making them both lose their concentration from surprise/ Hinata lost control of the water she was using and it splashed all over herself while Naruto lost his balance on top of the wood platform and plummeted into the water.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-Taicho" Sakura greeted as all four of them walked up. Naruto resurface from the water couching and spitting water from his mouth.

"Geez Ino you surprised the hell out of us" Naruto grumbled as he wipped his hair from his eyes.

"Sorry" she giggled sheepishly. "We just stopped by to see how you were doing."

Neji walked up to Hinata as she walked out of the water area, "Hinata have you been here the past few weeks?"

Hinata nodded slightly, "I've been training in nature manipulation with Naruto for a while now."

"I see" Neji said and smiled slightly. "I hope it goes along well. I just stopped by because Lord Hiashi hasn't seen you in a while and has wondered where you were so he sent me out to look for you."

"Well you can tell father I am just fine" Hinata said quietly.

Naruto swam to the edge of the water and pulled himself out before lying on the grass and taking some deep breaths. The training has been taking a lot out of him. Ino and Sakura walked up and stood above to him and Ino stared at his rock hard muscles, "Whoa Naruto when did you get muscles?" Sakura blushed from her bluntness.

"I've always had them, you just never noticed" Naruto countered.

Ino merely shrugged as Naruto got up from the ground, "Oh yeah forehead over here…" Sakura bristled from her old nickname. "Has told me about your special abilities. Can you show me, please" she gave him the puppy dog look for extra power. Naruto looked around and saw the ones who hadn't seen it look at him.

"Okay fine" Naruto relented, "But just once. Now what to do" Naruto wondered out loud. "Ino, what's your favorite flower?"

"A purple lilac, why" she asked.

"You'll see" Naruto made a hand seal. Neji activated his Byakugan and watched in shock. "Inton: Hana" Naruto said and held his hand out. In his hand formed a perfect and beautiful purple lilac making everyone who hadn't seen it wide eyed. "Here take it" Naruto said to Ino.

Ino took the flower and it felt completely real, she took a smell of it and it smelt real, "No way, this can't be real" she said shocked.

"Oh it's real alright" Neji said deactivating his Byakugan. "There was only a miniscule amount of chakra used to create the flower, but after it was formed the chakra completely disappeared. If that flower was made of chakra then my Byakugan would detect it and I can't see an ounce of chakra in that flower. It's 100% real."

"Wow" Ino said awed, "It's beautiful. Thank you Naruto" she said and hugged him tightly. Naruto blushed, but hugged her back softly. Hinata got a dangerous aura around her making Neji back away slightly.

"Okay unless you're going to be doing elemental training then you need to leave the training grounds" Kakashi spoke up from the wood bench. "Naruto needs all the time he can get and Hinata needs to focus as well." Neji, Sai, Sakura and Ino all waved a goodbye and left the training grounds with Sakura giving one last look to Naruto as he shook his head about to rid himself of excess water.

1 WEEK LATER

Naruto had finally managed to cut the waterfall in half with his wind chakra, but it took him three days and nights without rest to get it just right. On the fourth day he passed out into the blissful realm of darkness to recover. Hinata was right by his side when it happened and made sure he was warm and cared for.

Then Kakashi got Naruto to work on trying to add wind to his Rasengan to make another elemental Rasengan. If this worked then Naruto could make a complete legend of himself for invented two jutsu and doing something even the Fourth Hokage couldn't do.

Naruto's Raiton: Seiteki Rasenkyouten was officially declared an S-Rank jutsu and border lined going over it, which could possibly make it the first jutsu to go beyond S-Rank. Adding wind nature chakra to the Rasengan was a lot harder then adding lightning nature chakra. Though from what Naruto was observing so far his Rasengan was expanding in size and getting a shuriken shape to it.

Hinata had actually just mastered water manipulation as well. Now Naruto was a special case when it came to mastering nature manipulation, but Hinata had gotten it done a lot quicker than a lot of ninja. Kakashi had deduced that because Hinata had been working on water jutsu and manipulation for three years made it a lot easier for her to master it, which would mean that the lightning manipulation would take her a while.

Naruto panted as he once again failed to properly add the wind nature chakra to it since he was so use to adding Lightning chakra into it he accidently kept on putting some lightning chakra into it. Kakashi looked at his panting student, "Take a break Naruto, you've been working on this for over ten hours now. You need to rest."

Naruto grunted and groaned from his position on the ground, "No I can still go" he panted. Kakashi sighed at his students stubbornness, but he stopped when he felt Naruto's chakra rising. He looked right back at him as did the other two at the field. A black and white aura was surrounding Naruto as he slowly stood up, "I'll get this down if it's the last thing I do." He lifted his head up and gave a confident smirk.

Kakashi, Yamato and Hinata stared in shock as his chakra levels kept on increasing and his eyes changed again. His entire left eye was black except for the pupil, which was white and his right eye was completely white except for his pupil, which was black.

'Unbelievable' Kakashi thought. 'He was completely exhausted a few seconds ago, but now his chakra is getting stronger and stronger by the second.' Then Naruto looked to be in pain as he grunted loudly and reared his head back and let lose a loud scream. His hair shot into the air and the aura around him sky rocketed along with his chakra. Then it all dispersed and his eyes turned back to normal and he drifted into unconsciousness.

Hinata immediately ran up and held Naruto in her arms while Kakashi and Yamato could only stare/ it seems that Naruto kept on shocking and surprising him lately. He seemed to have quite that effect on people.

"He's okay" Hinata said, "He just used too much chakra and passed out."

"He's always overexerting himself" Yamato said "Sometimes he's too reckless."

"So are we" Kakashi said to him. "When we were his age we weren't much better." Yamato was silent after that, but still nodded.

A couple hours later Naruto had woken up and by the look of the sun it was about 4 in the afternoon. He looked to his side and saw Hinata resting beside him propping herself on her elbow. "Good afternoon sleepy head" she giggled.

Naruto smiled, "Hey Hina-chan" he grinned making her flush slightly. "How long was I out?"

"About 5 hours" Hinata said "You exhausted all of your chakra. It was no surprise that you'd pass out."

"Sorry" Naruto said sheepishly, "It's just that I'm so close to mastering this stuff."

"I know" Hinata said softly, "I just wish you wouldn't push yourself so hard. I don't like seeing you hurt yourself so much." Naruto's eyes softened as he sat up and pulled Hinata into his arms.

"Sorry for making you worry" he whispered into her ear. "I'll try take it easier next time."

"That's all I ask for" Hinata said and gripped him tighter.

"Hate to break up this tender moment guys" Kakashi said making them jump apart blushing, "But Tsunade-sama would like to see you in her office. Not you Hinata just Naruto."

"Alright" Naruto said. He got up and put his shirt and cloak back on and then bent down close to Hinata's ear, "Here's a secret to the Lightning manipulation. Imagine the feeling of a static shock and focus it into a single point. Trust me it makes it much easier to control." Hinata nodded and Naruto ran back towards the Leaf Village. He got to the Hokage Tower quickly and entered Tsunade's office. "Kakashi-sensei said wanted to see me" Naruto said.

"Yes" Tsunade said, "I have a mission for you simply because I don't have any more ninja to spare."

Naruto's eye twitched, "Glad to know I'm wanted."

"I'm sorry that came out wrong" Tsunade said waving her hands around with a sheepish grin and Naruto just gave her a flat look. "Anyway this mission is an A-Rank, borderline S-Rank Mission."

"What do I have to do" Naruto asked monotonously surprising Tsunade slightly since she never heard Naruto speak like that before.

"Uh, well" she cleared her throat. "We're trying to secure better relationships with Kumogakure no Sato and in this folder" she pulled a folder out from her robes, "Are documents that could very well make Kumogakure our allies or at least make them neutral towards us."

"Why are they even against us in the first place" Naruto asked.

"It was about 13 years ago, you were only about three at the time" Tsunade said. "Kumo ninja came to the village to secure an alliance with us, but it was a ploy for them to steal the Byakugan from the village and the result was the death of one of their ninja and the death of a Hyuga."

Naruto suddenly remembered what Neji said back when he fought him at the Chunin exams, "I get it. I remember Neji talking about that back during the Chunin exams three years ago."

Tsunade nodded, "Anyway this mission is very important. You are to head north to the Land of Lightning and then make your way to the village and deliver this to the Raikage. Don't give this to anyone else, just the Raikage."

"I understand" Naruto said taking the letter and putting it in his pocket. Then Naruto burst into lightning and dispersed into nothing.

Tsunade's eyes were slightly wide, "Raiton: Kage Bunshin" she whispered. Then she smiled, "He's progressing well."

Naruto appeared at the gates with a small pack slung over his shoulder and set off towards the north. He had never been to the Land of Lightning before so this would be quite an adventure for him. On the way there he conversed with Kyuubi, 'Aibou do you think there is another way I could possibly increase my fighting experience?'

"My suggestion would be to take up Kenjutsu" Kyuubi said. "That way if you need to save up chakra or Taijutsu doesn't work then you could have hunks of steel to fall back on."

'That sounds like a good idea' Naruto thought. 'Hold on a second,' Naruto went through two hand seals and then he slammed his hand on the ground. "Inton: Ken" he said and then two swords appeared. They were each a little bit longer than a katana and they were perfectly straight. Both handles were gray colored' one handle had black wrappings around it and the other had white wrappings around it.

Naruto picked them up, "I am loving this bloodline" he said making Kyuubi chuckle. Naruto strapped them both onto his waist, with one on each side and continued his journey. Towards the end of the day Naruto was at the border and if he continued at the same pace he was at now it would take about another day for him to get there.

Just as Naruto was about to stop and take a break he sensed something. A chakra that was very strong, demonic and familiar. 'That chakra, aibou, do you sense that' Naruto thought.

"Yes I do" Kyuubi said completely serious. "That's the Nibi no Bakaneko's chakra and it's getting weaker and weaker by the second."

"Akatsuki" Naruto said out loud. Dropping all his stuff Naruto raced towards the area where he felt the chakra. After five minutes he came across a destroyed landscape. Looking from the trees he could barely see anything so he jumped down and tried to get closer. "Inton Genjutsu: Meimei" Naruto said quietly. Naruto's body turned invisible and he moved in closer and masked his chakra as best as he could.

When he got close enough he barely suppressed a gasp. There was one large Akatsuki guy sitting there on the rubble with a bored and annoyed look on his masked face. The other Akatsuki guy was laying on the ground in the center of some kind of diagram and a pipe was shoved through his gut, but what nearly made him gasp was the status of the Jinchuuriki.

He could tell it was a girl from her figure. She was beaten, bruised and bloody and was pinned to the wall by a pipe being smashed through her hands. She was barely breathing and her long blond hair was all ragged against her face. Naruto simply stared at her, it looked like she was dead and all alone in this world with no one there for her.

Naruto turned and glared at the Akatsuki. The Jinchuuriki's lives were already bad enough without their interference. The big one spoke up, "It's been thirty minutes already. Are you done yet Hidan?"

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu" Hidan cursed at him while sitting up. "Ow damn it that hurts" he grunted while pulling the pipe from his gut. Naruto stared wide eyed, was this guy immortal? "Anyway yeah I'm done so let's get this damn bitch and get out of here." The one called Kakuzu got up and walked over to the Jinchuuriki and pulled the pipe from her hands allowing her to fall unceremoniously to the ground and Naruto could hear her whimper slightly.

"Finally" Kakuzu said and picked her up as Hidan got up from the ground, "Let's go."

"Not so fast" Naruto yelled and jumped out surprising them by landing three kicks each to their chests knocking them back and making Kakuzu lose his grip on the Jinchuuriki. Naruto caught her gently and was relieved to still hear her breathing.

"Oi, who's this cock sucker" Hidan asked/cursed.

Kakuzu stood up as though nothing happened and looked at Naruto closely, "I recognize him. That's Itachi's target, the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki."

"Wow are we fucking lucky or what" Hidan cheered. "We get two Jinchuuriki for the price of one. Jashin-sama will be so pleased with this."

"Remember Hidan we need him alive or leader will be most upset" Kakuzu said.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Hidan said and then charged at Naruto. Naruto simply let him charge at him and when he was close enough Naruto simply made a hand seal and then Hidan collapsed the ground swearing in pain, "What did you do to me you bastard?"

"I used my Yōton jutsu on you" Naruto said coldly. "I focused it on your legs and killed the muscle cells and nerve endings in there. You'll be lucky to ever walk again." Naruto then pulled out one of his new swords, "But right now that'll be the least of your worries with no head." Naruto raised the sword up high and glared down with his now slit red eyes making Hidan feel fear for the first time in his life, "Die" he hissed.

Naruto brought his sword down and Hidan's head was no longer connected to his body. Naruto brought his sword up and flicked it to wipe of the excess blood before looking over to Kakuzu who stared impassively.

"That's some impressive jutsu you have there, boy" Kakuzu complimented and got into a fighting stance, "But I'm not as easy to defeat as Hidan is."

"We'll find out… another day" Naruto said before he turned to lightning and dissolved leaving a shocked Kakuzu.

"A Raiton Kage Bunshin" he said shocked, "When did he do that?" Kakuzu then looked around and saw that he was gone along with the Two tailed Jinchuuriki, "Boy will leader be pissed."

"Kakuzu… would you please be so kind as to… SOW MY FUCKING HEAD BACK ONTO MY FUCKING BODY" Hidan's head yelled.

"Even as a head you're annoying" Kakuzu said, but complied and began sowing Hidan's head back on.

"I don't know who that blond bastard was, but next time I see him I'll kill him Jinchuuriki or not" Hidan said and cursed when he felt his legs throb, "But first got to get my legs healed. That bastard's got a strong jutsu in his arsenal."

"You can't take him alone Hidan" Kakuzu said to his partner. "He took you down so easily for two reasons. Reason number 1 is that once again you charged in recklessly without knowing your opponents moves and paid the price."

"Again with the dam lecture" Hidan groaned.

"And Reason number 2 is because of his jutsu" Kakuzu said getting Hidan's attention. "I recognized the name of the jutsu when he said it. That was the legendary Yōton Yang Style Jutsu, which has the ability to give life or take it. You were lucky all he did was kill your legs because with his power he could have erased you from existence."

"I finally found someone able to kill me" Hidan said excited making Kakuzu groan.

"C'mon we need to report to leader" Kakuzu said and had no choice, but to support Hidan as they walked because Hidan's legs were useless. Meanwhile the original Naruto was racing through the trees with a defeated Jinchuuriki in his arms. He briefly stopped by his stuff, had a clone get it and then set off again. After about 15 minutes of jumping through trees he came to a mountainous area. He found a small cave. He quickly went inside and set her down gently. Then he made three hand seals and put his hand out at the entrance, "Inton: Kyomon." There was a bright light and soon it faded leaving a barrier around the entrance so no one could get in.

Naruto in the mean time went over to the girl and took a look at her wounds. They were pretty bad, but healing slowly thanks to her Bijuu, but nowhere near as fast as Naruto could heal.

With that in mind Naruto went through more hand seals and then his hands glowed a very dark green color; darker green than the forests and placed them over the girl, "Onmyoton: Kyouzetsuhannou" he said. Immediately the green chakra went into her body and all of her wounds completely healed.

Immediately her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, "What happened, where am I?"

"Whoa calm down" Naruto said quickly since she looked like about ready to have a panic attack "You're okay now."

"Who are you, where are the Akatsuki" she asked calming herself down a bit.

"In order I'm Naruto Uzumaki from the Leaf and the Akatsuki aren't here anymore. I killed one of them and escaped with you before the other one could attack" Naruto said.

The girl was silent for a moment as she stared at him, "I believe my thanks are required" she said sticking her hand out. Naruto stuck his hand out and clasped it with hers.

As soon as she touched his hand she could feel the Youkai inside him and it was slightly overwhelming, 'What is this?'

Inside her mind a giant cat purred loudly, "I recognize this power. That's the Kyuubi. This boy must be his Jinchuuriki."

'The Jinchuuriki for the nine tails' she thought shocked that she was staring at the Jinchuuriki for the strongest of the Bijuu. She honestly thought he would be a lot older and not so young looking. "Anyway thank you for helping me escape from the Akatsuki. I'm Yugito Nii, Jinchuuriki to the Nibi no Bakaneko."

Naruto stared for a few seconds before giving off a true gentle smile making her blush slightly, "It's nice to meet you I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Yoko."

The two of them now felt a sort of kinship with each other after finding out they each held a Bijuu. "So what are you doing all the way out here in the Land of Lightning? Konoha and Kumo have never been the best of allies."

"Tsunade-baa chan sent me here to give a diplomatic letter to him to hopefully get an alliance with them or at least get complete neutrality" Naruto said.

Yugito stared at him with her eyes wide, "You call Tsunade of the Densettsu no Sannin Baa chan" she said disbelieving.

Naruto grinned and chuckled, "Trust me she may look young, but in reality she's over fifty. She hides her true appearance behind a Genjutsu." Back in the Leaf Village Tsunade just got a sudden urge to punch Naruto for no reason.

Yugito had a thought going through her head, 'Maybe I should try to learn that Genjutsu. I wouldn't mind looking young when I hit fifty.' Nibi giggle loudly in Yugito's mind. 'Oh hush Nibi' Yugito hissed making Nibi giggle more.

Naruto looked outside and saw the sun rising, "Wow, we've been up all night talking. The sun's coming up." Yugito looked outside and indeed the sun was slowly rising over the horizon. "Are you good enough to walk?" Yugito nodded, "Good, then we should get going."

"We" she questioned as Naruto dropped the barrier.

"Well it's obvious you come from Kumo since you wear the headband and I have to give a letter to the Raikage so we might as well travel together since we're going in the same direction" Naruto grinned. "Besides it's more fun travelling with a friend then travelling alone."

Yugito's eyes widened before softening, "Yeah it is" she grabbed his offered hand and got up and they began travelling through the mountain sides. While they jumped from rock to rock Yugito striked up a conversation, "Naruto, how exactly did you defeat that one Akatsuki guy?"

"Well most of it revolves around the element of surprise, but what really got him was when I unleashed my Yōton jutsu" Naruto said.

"Yōton… jutsu" Yugito said slowly confused.

"You know about the Yin and Yang part of chakra right?" he asked, she nodded. "Well it's also the Sixth Chakra Nature and it turns out I have a natural affinity towards it so I can use Yin and Yang jutsu and combine them together to form Yin-Yang Jutsu. It's like a Kekkei Genkai since only I can perform them. As a matter of fact when using the Yin-Yang jutsu on you helped you heal so quickly."

"Wow" Yugito said, "Sounds like very impressive jutsu."

"Oh yeah it is" Naruto said and then looked over the mountain, "Looks like we're coming up on Kumogakure." True enough as they hopped over the last mountain they saw the gates to Kumo and part of the inside as well. It looked like a nice village, but nowhere near as much population as Konoha.

They walked down to the gates and Naruto was immediately surrounded by Kumo ninja, who all had their kunai drawn and pointed at him, "What's a Konoha Dog doing here" the leader said rudely.

"I'd be happy to answer if you Kumo swine took your weapons out of my face" Naruto countered back flatly. His response was the weapons being pressed tighter against him and the leader grabbed him by the collar.

"Stand down" Yugito said forcefully. "I've already checked him. He's here on a diplomatic mission to the see the Raikage." The ninja lowered their weapons and backed away. Naruto gave the leader a flat stare and shrugged his hand off before straightening his shirt and walkibng by following Yugito through the village on the way to the Raikage tower.

"The ninja seem pretty hostile towards Konoha" Naruto noted.

"Most are still bitter about the Third Shinobi War and the Hyuga conflict years ago" Yugito said. "We know it was our fault to begin with, but a lot of the ninja think it was Konoha's fault. It's one of the reasons we oust our last Raikage and put in a new one."

"Not to be mean or anything, but the more you steal the quicker you pay the price" Naruto said. Yugito nodded at that. She knew a lot of people in her village were greedy and wanted people with special abilities and would do almost anything to have them. They had tried stealing from Konoha twice now. One of them was the Hyuga conflict and the other was when they tried kidnapping a young girl named Kushina Uzumaki for her special chakra; both ended in failure.

Naruto looked around and saw a lot of the people giving him either dirty or suspicious looks. As a Jinchuuriki he was used to these kinds of looks, but as he looked at them he noticed looks being sent to Yugito. They were looks of admiration and respect.

"Yugito" Naruto said getting her attention. "What was life like for you as a Jinchuuriki?"

"Life wasn't that bad actually" Yugito said. "I got special training at a young age, made a few friends and the entire village came to respect me for my skills. What about you? Since your so strong I bet your village respects you."

Naruto gave a bitter smile and chuckled coldly making her look at him strangely. "My life was the exact opposite of yours. All my life I was shunned by the villagers and children. I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of three and was living on the streets until I was six. All the students at the Academy hated me and I didn't get my first friend until I was thirteen. Even right now only a select few in the village actually respect me for being a Jinchuuriki. Others just view me as a monster that they wish would just die."

Yugito's eyes were wide and horrified as he said that. Here in Kumogakure she was respected for being a Jinchuuriki and always praised and to find out another Jinchuuriki had the exact opposite life as hers was horrifying.

"I had no idea" Yugito said and immediately pulled him into a tight hug, which surprised him, but he hugged her back tightly as well. "The pain of loneliness I can relate to, but not nearly on the level you must have" she whispered to him and then pulled back. "If they're so horrible to you then why do you continue to be a ninja there?"

"Because I'm going to prove them wrong" Naruto said shocking her. "My dream is to become the Greatest Hokage of the Leaf village so everyone will stop treating me like a nobody and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important to them. It's not just about acknowledgement thought; I want to protect them and protect the next generation. As the First Hokage once said, 'All these villagers are a part of me just as I am a part of them. Being Hokage means believing in your people just as much as they believe in you.'"

Yugito looked at Naruto in a new light as the wind picked up and tossed his long hair about. She felt a warm feeling inside her body and felt her face heating up before she willed it down, "We should be getting to the Raikage" Yugito said. Naruto nodded and followed her into the tower and soon they got to the top, "Raikage-sama" Yugito called as they walked in.

Naruto's eyes widened as he laid eyes on the massive, hulking form that was known as the Raikage. He was easily almost 7 feet tall and extremely muscular wearing blue pants and the Raikage robe with the Raikage hat on his head. He wasn't wearing any undershirt so it further showed off his hulking frame.

"Yugito" he said, "Welcome back. And who is this" he asked looked directly at Naruto.

"Pardon me Raikage-sama" Naruto began. "I'm from the Leaf Village and I have this letter to give you from Tsunade-sama" he said in a monotone voice and walked up to the Raikage's desk and set the envelope down in front of him. The Raikage merely snatched it, ripped the envelope open and began reading the letter.

After he finished the letter he looked at Naruto, "I have to discuss this with the council first. You are welcome to stay here until we are done discussing."

"Thank you Lord Raikage" Naruto said bowing.

"Yugito" the Raikage said. "Show him around the village. We're already filled up so he'll have to stay with you until I get the final verdict with the council."

"I understand Lord Raikage" Yugito said and both of them bowed one last time before leaving the office.

Inton: Hana-Yin Style: Flower

Raiton: Kage Bunshin- Lightning Style: Shadow Clone

Inton: Ken-Yin Style: Sword

Inton Genjutsu: Meimei-Yin Style Genjutsu: Invisible

Inton: Kyomon-Yin style: Mirror Door

Onmyoton: Kyouzetsuhannou-Yin-Yang Style: Rejection

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ingored.


End file.
